Naruto the Last Bender
by Darkdesolation
Summary: On the night of the scroll incident Naruto not only found the Kage Bunshin, but he also found a secret scroll from the Shodaime entitling Naruto of a secret greater even then the Kyuubi sealed in his stomach. Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo… the creative juices got flowin and I just couldn't say no… So here it is.**

_Long ago before even the Rikudō Sennin the Elemental Nations were divided into four nations that lived in harmony. The harmony lasted until the Fire Nation which consequently was able to control or 'bend' fire attack the other nations. These were the peaceful Air Nomads who 'bended' air, the seagoing Water Tribes of the North and South who 'bended' water, and the Earth Kingdom warriors who 'bended' earth. These nations were at war with one another until the Avatar; a warrior from the Air Nomads at the time came and stopped the war bringing peace and prosperity to the nations. He did this by mastering the power of all four elements, including a power dreamed only of today by ninja without kekkai genkai, sub-elements. The power to bend all elements truly meant that the person could control the sub-elements for each element. It is said in other passages of the same tome that a new Avatar appears whenever the world has truly been consumed in chaos. The Avatar who stopped the war was named Aang and married a beautiful woman from the Southern Water Tribe, the had a child who taught the next Avatar named Korra who was from the Southern Water Tribe, and the cycle continued, until the Rikudō Sennin who was the last Avatar to be born, if you couldn't tell the Avatar if an extremely important figure from every story known. He was said to be the embodiment of the Earth itself, and is able to bend not only the four regular elements but the element of Energy as well. Avatar Rikudō was from the Earth nation, so the next Avatar will be from the Fire Nation. Another power of the Avatar is the legendary Avatar State, the Avatar State is the most powerful ability that an Avatar can invoke is the Avatar State. This allows an Avatar to channel immense cosmic energies and knowledge of all previous Avatars, enabling them to perform epic bending feats. Avatars may unconsciously enter such a state in response to perception of mortal danger, utilizing the state as a defense mechanism, or emotional distress. During this state, an Avatar has access to bending techniques they themselves may have yet to learn but has no conscious control and likely causes great collateral damage. Avatars with mastery of the Avatar State have full conscious control over the state, and can enter and exit it at will._

_Dear Reader, _

_If you are reading this then that means you have read my entry above, I would like you to send your chakra into the seal at the bottom of this letter to learn how I am able to use the mokuton element, because this research gave me the idea in my young age to combine my earth and water elements into one, to this day I believe I am the only ninja to combine two elements without a bloodline. If you want to know which element to attempt to bend there is chakra paper inside of the seal along with instructions on how to get to the places of bending knowledge, or the homes of the dragons, badgermoles, moon and ocean spirits, and Sky Bison. _

_From,_

_The Shodaime Hokage _

Naruto's eyes widened as he finished the last part, but before Naruto could add his chakra to the seal Mizuki-sensei arrived into the clearing.

***fight goes the same as in cannon.***

"Naruto-kun what is it that you read?" The old Sandaime asked nicely trying to make it not sound like an interrogation.

"Jiji the Shodaime s-said he said that a new master of powers stronger then even jutsu will come when our world is fully consumed in chaos!" Naruto yelled as he hid the scroll from the Shodaime in one of the many pockets of his robe.

"Well Naruto-kun," The Sandaime started, "I need to know exactly what the scroll said." The Sandaime finished sternly.

"J-Jiji are you gonna hurt me if I don't tell you?" Naruto asked fear evident in his voice.

"No Naruto-Kun, but I really need the information," The Sandaime replied, his weary old bones to tired to threaten his surrogate grandson.

"O-Okay Jiji, well I just got told by Mizuki-sensei to-

***Flashback***

Naruto was sitting on a swing alone without a headband while watching other kids get congratulated by their parents, stepparents, grandparents, and even strangers! He finally turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Naruto wait up!" Mizuki yelled faking effort to catch up to Naruto when he could really just Shunshin there.

Naruto slowed down to allow Mizuki to catch up, "Hai Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have a way for you to still pass this test," Mizuki replied as he patted the boy on the back, "Iruka is just being hard on you because he loves you, so if you sneak into the Hokage's office take the Forbidden Scroll of Awesome Evil Forbidden Information(1), I will be allowed to award you with this headband and you will be better then even Sasuke," Mizuki finished slightly winded from the long name of the really simplistic Scroll of Sealing.

"I will!" Naruto yelled as he ran off to the Hokage Tower.

***Flashback End***

"And what happened next?" The Sandaime asked eagerly.

"Well I knocked you out with my Super Pervert Murdering SSS-rank Jutsu otherwise known as the Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled obviously proud, "And then took the scroll ran into the clearing learned this Kage Bunshin no Jutsu thingy that lets me make clones and keep the information they learn when they go poof, and then I read the letter from the Shodaime" Naruto said _'Which I never returned' _He finished mentally.

"Interesting, and Naruto-kun" The Hokage started.

"Hai Jiji?" Naruto asked as he opened the door of the office.

"You can keep the scroll in your pocket," The Sandaime finished, and he sweatdropped when he heard Naruto trip and fall down the stairs.

***The Next Day***

Naruto woke up the next morning fully prepared to go to the academy and get on a team, and he secretly hoped that he was on Yuu's team. You see Naruto and Yuu were best friends until the day that the Uchiha Clan was massacred, and he really wanted to be her friend again even if he didn't act like it. As Naruto walked towards the Academy, he heard the jeers and yells of anger from the villagers at the sight of the headband adorning his forehead with Konoha's insignia on it. After finally making it to the academy, he entered the door and walked towards Yuu who was sitting beside Sakura and Ino. "Hi Yuu," Naruto said nervously.

Sakura got up to punch him only for Yuu to stop her, "It's okay Sakura-chan I'll beat the baka up this time," Yuu said as she held up three kunai with ninja wire attached. As Yuu threw the kunai around Narutoso as to wrap him up, Iruka walked in with papers in his hands.

"Yuu let Naruto go, Naruto quit terrorizing the girls," Iruka said believing Naruto was trying to pull a Kiba and get himself a Harem.

"O-Okay Iruka-sensei," Naruto said glumly as he hopped towards a seat next to Shikamaru who was a good friend of his.

"Okay children the team are as followed, Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Yuu Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, you will be led by Kakashi Hatake," Ignoring the audible groans from Sakura, Yuu, and Ino he continued, "Team 8 is to be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, you will be led by Kurenai Yuuhi, Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, Team 10 is to be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi, you will be led by Asuma Sarutobi. You will wait for your sensei here," Iruka finished as he left.

Within the next five minutes Team 8 and 10 were taken by a sexy woman in a revealing dress made of bandages, and a chain smoker with an attitude. Three hours after they left, Naruto got out the scroll from the Shodaime and sent chakra to the seal in the middle, this caused a chain reaction. The silver-haired Jōnin entering the room froze, the seal exploded and revealed a slightly bigger scroll, Yuu looked towards him with disgust, and Sakura mirrored Yuu's look. "My first impression of you is… You're retards." The silver-haired shinobi stated, "Meet me on the roof in three minutes," He finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The three Genin arrived on the roof with only a second to spare, "Now tell me a little bit about yourselves" The Jōnin said.

"Eh Sensei can you give us an example?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Ugh fine" The shinobi started, "My name… Hatake Kakashi, my likes… sigh you're to young sorry, my dislikes… none of your business, my hobbies… that would be corrupting a minor, and my dreams… let's just say they are illegal," Kakashi finished all of that with an eye-smile. The Genin all looked at him with barely restrained disgust, "Pinkie you now!" Kakashi said sternly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno CHA! I like uh" Her face darts towards Yuu with a blush, "I dislike NARUTO CHA! My hobbies are umm…" She looks at Yuu with a blush again, "My dreams are to uh" Her eyes dart towards Yuu.

'_Great a closet lesbian' _Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop. "Go emo girl.

"My name is Yuu Uchiha, I like somethings, a dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are training, and my dream, or should I say ambition is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan with a certain someone.

'_Avenger happy days'_ Kakashi thought sadly "Blondy go."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and a certain girl, I dislike the three minutes it takes to wait for ramen to cook and annoying pink haired harpies, my hobbies are training, visiting Old Man Hokage, and training, did I mention training? My dreams are to… I don't' really know anymore…" Naruto finished on a sad note.

Sakura bashed Naruto on the head as Kakashi said "Now meet me in Training field 7 at O'700 hours, you shouldn't eat either, you might just puke it up.

**So what will happen now? Will Naruto ever read the scroll, who does Yuu really like? Find out this in more in the next installment of Dragon Ball Z! **

**Sakura walks in and bashes me on the head: Baka this is Naruto the last Bender! CHA**

**The name really needed to be exaggerated here.**

**I apologize for the lacking action by the way this is a very long Prologue… For me anyways.**


	2. Entering the Missions

**Okay anyone know any Mandarin translators? How about any online book sites? Anyways here's the new chapter, and I have a guest for the first disclaimer of the story, my small rebellion shall last! So here's Tsunade! (An obviously drunk Tsunade walks in)**

**Tsunade: Waddaya want?**

**Me: You promised me a disclaimer, and I'm here to collect.**

**Tsunade: Darkdesolation does not own anything at all… He's even using his parent's computer to type this.**

**Me: Here's your chapter.**

Naruto awoke at O'600 hours and went to grab a pack of instant ramen only to trip over an unused kunai pouch. He hit the ground and slowly rose to his feet, hopeful to eat and get to Training Field 7. He finished cooking the ramen, and forgot that it hasn't cooled yet. He brought the bite towards his mouth, only for the scalding hot noodles and broth to give his tongue a blister.(1) He cursed and drained the cup, completely ignoring the burning feeling in the back of his throat. He made his way to the training grounds and opened the scroll that was sealed into the Shodaime's message. He started to read the first line.

_Dear Reader,_

_If you have opened this then congratulation you are going to be a bender. I will show you the places in the order that I found them, in other words you will have directions to the Koi Fish, then the Badgermoles, then the Dragons, and then the Bison. If you cannot learn any skills from the animal I suggest you move on, and come back later if you are the Avatar. The reason you will know that is that the first creature of your element you meet will give you an animal guide which will be able to communicate with you, and these animals are intelligent enough that you won't get a wrong answer. Now for the directions, for the Koi Fish go to the northern part of Nami no Kuni, and head towards the western area, the ground should start to be snow-covered and there is a cave in a clearing to the left of the center, in there the Koi Fish reside. Next the Badgermoles, the Badgermoles reside deep within the heart of Hi no Kuni, our home land, they reside in tunnels under Mount Haku. Now for Dragons, surprisingly they reside in Kaze no Kuni, this place is the ruins of the sacred sun temple close to a wide mountain range. The Bison are located in Tsuchi no Kuni, there are ruins of an old temple filled with monk's clothing and such. I would like you to be able to cast minor bending, so from what I have gathered, for firebending, channel both anger and love into your attack of fire, for waterbending, remember that water is always flowing, and never stopping for anyone, airbending is about freedom and being able to adapt to any situation, and earthbending is about facing your problems head on and being unflinching in the face of danger._

_Sincerely, _

_The Shodaime Hokage_

_Hashirama Senju_

Naruto was amazed at what he read, Nami no Kuni. Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, and Tsuchi no Kuni, that was to much for him to take in and after stuffing the note in his kunai pouch he fell asleep.

"… N… Na… Nar.. NARUTO!" He finally caught Sakura yelling at him in time to get kicked in the groin by Sakura. Naruto did the one thing he could do, he screamed.

***Iwagakure no Sato***

A loud scream is heard which seemed to be male in origin," I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even the Kiiroi Senkou," Oonoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage said cringing as he saw his granddaughter polishing the hidden knife in her boot.

***Kumogakure no Sato***

In an almost deserted training grounds, a dark-skinned man cringed as he heard a high pitched scream, giving his students time to land in five hits. "Yo yo yo, that is a foul yo!" The male yelled before a pale-skinned blonde woman with eyes like a cat kick him in the groin. He yelled out in a voice uncharacterized to such a large man, "Aiyeeegh!"

In the Kage Tower another dark-skinned man stood fearful of the woman in front of him, "M-Mabui let's be reasonable he- Itai!" He screamed as she hit him in the groin.

***Sunagakure no Sato***

"M-Mother, why am I scared?" a redheaded boy questioned as he heard the three loud screams.

"**Gaara run and hide NOW!"** The voice in his head told him. Gaara did as he was told and ran from the village on Sunagakure with his blonde sister at his heels.

***Kirigakure no Sato***

In the Mizukage's room in the tower, the auburn haired woman cackled evilly and stared at the cowering form of her blue haired secretary, "Oh Aoi get over hear so I can HURT YOU!" She yelled running after his retreating form as she put on her 'pimp boot' as everyone called it.

***Konohagakure no Sato***

Naruto held his groin area and looked up at the now terrifying pink haired girl while Sasuke cowered in the corner and Kakashi fell out of his hiding spot in the trees overhead. "Okay team… Now we will start the bell test…. All you have to do is get a bell!" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Okay sensei, but don't be sad if you lose!" Naruto yelled from his prone position still hurting from the kick to the groin.

Kakashi did a half hearted good guy pose before yelling, "Ready…. Set…. GO!" And he jumped back towards the lake pulling a little orange book from his pocket.

Naruto ran forward intent on attacking Kakashi as the others snuck off into a hiding place. Naruto went to throw a punch at Kakashi's face, but misses as kakashi reappeared behind him with his book closed and his hands in a tiger pose. Kakashi's hands snapped upwards and went strait into Naruto's anus. Naruto's screams were triumphed only by the combined screams of himself, A the Raikage, Killer Bee, Aoi, Oonoki the Tsuchikage, and Aoi. As Naruto flew towards the lake he exploded in a poof of smoke.

Hidden in the forest of Training Ground 7, Naruto prepared to use a small push of airbending hopefully pushing the little orange book into the water. Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi and turned a 360 degree turn and pushed both his arms forward sending Kakashi's book into the water. The three Genin fell to their knees as a great amount of killing intent(KI) was sent their way, and Naruto appeared hanging upside down a kunai at his groin.

***Random Brothel***

Jiraiya of the Sannin cringed and yelped scared and thought, 'so someone has threatened another man's manhood while an Icha Icha has been destroyed'

***Konoha***

Naruto sat scared as a small funeral was held for the fallen Icha Icha book. "Go say something" Whispered Kakashi angrily with a kunai still held threateningly at 'Naruto Junior'.

Naruto walked up to the stand, "Ahem, we are all here for the wet Icha Icha book that I completely and utterly feel terrible about, and I also-" as Naruto drawled on Yuu Uchiha snuck up on Kakashi and snatched the bells from his belt grinning wickedly as he didn't notice.

***3 hours later***

Finally finishing his speech Naruto handed Kakashi a stack of ryo. Kakashi looked back down to his belt and saw no bells. He turned around and saw Sakura and Yuu asleep with a bell in a hand. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in anger before he took a blow horn, giving Naruto earplugs and putting some on himself, he lowered the horn to the duo's ears and squeezed the rubber ball thing. "Aiyee!" Sakura and Yuu both screamed at Kakashi and Naruto as they darted up from their slumbering position. "What the fuck Kakashi!" Sakura questioned and screamed at the same time.

:"You two!" Kakashi started with evil clouds and such around him, "Made this team pass!" He finished with a fake sun behind him. "You see, I can tell that you two had Naruto destroy my Icha Icha to distract me long enough to get the bells," Kakashi stated as the three Genin sweatdropped. "I want you to meet me at the Hokage Tower tomorrow for missions," Kakashi finished before shunshining away. The three Genin went their separate ways as the lunch rush at Ichiraku's started.

The next day, the three ninja entered the tower ready for some missions. As the entered, the two people on duty greeted them, "Hello Naruto(-kun)" The Hokage and Iruka said at the same time.

"Old man, Iruka-sensei what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked/yelled.

"We assign missions Naruto-kun," The aged kage said as he handed them a mission. 

The Genin exited the Tower and entered a random forest thinking that this mission to find the cat was important.

**Okay Team 7 just got their first mission, next chapter is probably going to be a filler or it will be entering the Wave Arc. My Wave Arc is going to be what starts taking away cannon, don't worry though I will have the Chunin Exams.**

**If you were wondering Yuu is Sasuke I meant Yuu but I accidentally made a typo… Give me some ideas please**


End file.
